Slave Sasuke
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: Sasuke's parents don't want him and they sell him into slavery. 4
1. Chapter 0

Slave Sasuke Preview by: Goddess8759 disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me...obviously *rolls eyes*

"Mother! Father! Please don't make me go! I'll be good! I promise I will! Please don't make me go!" Sasuke screamed. He couldn't believe it, his parents were selling him into slavery. He was only five. "Shut up you worthless peace of shit!" His father yelled backhanding him. Sasuke fell to the floor crying. The man his parents were selling him to pulled him up by his hair. The man looked sasuke over "He'll be worth quite a bit with some training. Here a hundred grand, as agreed." Sasuke's father took the money and the man left dragging Sasuke with him.

I WANT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE 


	2. Chapters 1-3 (combined)

Present~

Sasuke woke up sweating. He hated remembering that night. Sasuke jumped out of the little cot and stood by the back wall of the tiny cell as he heard the door being unlocked. The man who bought Sasuke when he was five walked in with a tall blonde man.

"How old is he?" The blonde man questioned while looking Sasuke over.

"Sixteen." The man said simply. Sasuke never learned his name, he was told to call him master and the people that work for him just call him Boss.

"How long have you had him?"

"Since he was five."

"So long and no one has bought him?"

"No one that's wanted him could really afford him. Such a pretty little thing deserves a higher price, especially when it has such a nice mouth." He smirked making Sasuke hug himself, he knew what he would be forced to do if he wasn't bought.

"How much is he?"

"Six hundred, thousand ($600,000)."

'I'll never be bought. I'll be stuck here until I die.'

"I'll take him."

'What!'

"Excellent. I'll get the papers ready." He said putting a collar and leash on me. He handed the leash to the blonde man, I followed them silently. The blonde man signed the papers and paid for me. We walked to the blonde man's car and he opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and he shut the door then got in on the other side, he started the car and pulled away. When he stopped at a red light he handed me a key

"Unlock the collar and take it off." He said, I took the key and did as he said. He grabbed the collar and leash from me and tossed them in back. "There no need for such things anymore." He smiled at me and then when he actually looked at me he looked really mad. "Buckle your seatbelt, now." I did as he said and he smiled again; the light turned green. "By the way, my name is Minato." He didn't take his eyes off the road. "I'm actually against slavery, but I needed someone to stay with my son all day, so I bought you. I figured he would be more at ease with someone his age."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked him before I could stop myself. I started trembling, waiting for him to hit me for speaking.

"Ah, so you can speak. I was starting to get worried." Minato laughed.

"You're not going to hit me?"

"No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"W-what's wrong with your son?" I asked avoiding his question.

"He was in a car accident, and some glass from the windshield got into his eyes and now he's blind." He pulled over. "Here we are, come on I'll introduced you to Naruto." He got out and I followed. We went into the house and he led me upstairs, he knocked on a door then went in saying, "Naruto, I'm back."

"Hi dad." A blonde boy around my age answered.

"I want you to meet someone," Minato said nudging me forward, "this is Sasuke. He'll be staying here to help you when I'm not home."

"H-hi. I-it's nice to m-meet you." I stammered blushing; he grinned.

"Hi, I'm Naruto!" He shouted; I flinched. "How old are you?"

"S-six-teen."

"Cool you're the same age as me!"


	3. Chapters 4-6 (combined)

Slave Sasuke ch. 4-6

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

(Author's note)

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other. I'll get you when dinner's done." Minato said and left. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Wanna play a board game while we talk?" Naruto asked grinning.

"S-sure. W-where are they? I-I'll get it f-for you."

"They're in the closet down the hall. Can you get Monopoly?"

"Y-yeah." I walked out of the room and down the hall to the closet. When I opened the closet I saw a bunch of boxes and I had no idea which one was Monopoly. I walked down to the kitchen. "M-mr. Minato."

"Yeah." He said not looking up from his cooking.

"Na-Naruto wants to play Monopoly and I don't know which one it is 'cause I can't read. I was never taught how to. I-I'm sorry." I started crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I have a tutor come for Naruto; I can ask him to teach you to read. And the cards have braille so Naruto can read them to you."

"O-okay." I wiped my eyes and sniffled. He led me back upstairs and pulled a game out.

"There you go. Come get me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and went back to Naruto's room.

"Hey what took you so long?" Naruto asked when I opened the door.

"I-I needed m-Mr. Minato t-to get it." I stammered.

"Oh. Was it you too high for you to reach?"

"N-no. I-I can't r-read."

"You can't read!"

"M-mr. Minato said he'd s-see if y-your tutor will t-teach me."

"I'm sure he will! Iruka's really nice, there's no way he'd ever say no! Let's play!" He shouted opening the box and dumping it on the floor. He picked up the board and unfolded it. There were a bunch of bags which had; dice, green pieces, red pieces, metal pieces, yellow cards, orange cards, white cardboard cards, and fake money each in a seperate bag.

"I-I'll set it up, j-just tell m-me what to do. He explained what everything was and where it went, as well as the rules and how to play. We finished one game, with Naruto winning (wow he lost to a blind guy... and I don't think he let him win.), and were about to play another when Mr. Minato knocked and came in.

"Dinner's done. Go wash your hands."

"Okay." We said together and got up. I led Naruto to the bathroom, then downstairs to the kitchen. I helped him sit down and stood waiting to be told what to do. Mr. Minato pointed to a chair and I sat down. I slowly started to eat not sure if I was supposed to; it wouldn't be the first time someone set food in front of me just to beat me when I tried eating.

"Do you like it here so far, Sasuke?" Mr. Minato asked, I nodded slowly not wanting to be hit. "Good. I'll show you your room after dinner. And I'll take you shopping tomorrow, okay?" I was about to say he didn't need to when someone knocked.

"I'll get it." I said jumping up and going to the door. I opened the door to see a tall man with spiked silver hair and a scar over his left eye standing there.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" The man asked, I blushed brightly.

"You said you'd be home yesterday, Kakashi." Mr. Minato said, Kakashi stepped in shutting the door behind him and putting an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"I might have gotten here yesterday if you had told me that this cutie was here." I blushed.

"Leave him alone. C'mon, we're eating dinner." Kakashi let me go to hug Naruto.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Sorry, I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." (Who remembers that excuse? Oh and in this Kakashi is 21 and in college.) I rolled my eyes at the obvious lie and cautiously sat back down.

"Liar! You're always late and you always come up with some lame excuse!" (Geez Naruto's even loud and annoying in this *rolls eyes*)

"I do not. How can you say something so mean to your older brother?" (Did I mention Kakashi is Naruto's brother and Itachi isn't related to Sasuke?)

"Both of you shut up!" Mr. Minato shouted, shutting them both up real fast. We were eating in relative silence when Kakashi looked at me.

"You still haven't told me your name, cutie." Kakashi said.

"M-my name is S-Sasuke." I stammered blushing.

"Sasuke's the same age as me and Iruka's gonna teach him how to read!" Naruto yelled excited. (When isn't he excited?)

"You can't read?" Kakashi looked shocked, then he smirked. "I can teach you to read."

"R-really?" I blushed wondering why he would offer; he pulled out an orange book. (Who knows what that book is? Isn't shy, blushing SasUKE so cute?)


	4. Chapters 7-9 (combined)

Slave Sasuke Chapts. 7-9

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

(Authors note)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Sasuke would be fucked a hundred times a chapter.

"Don't even think about it, pervert!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto stop yelling and Kakashi no reading porn at the table!" Mr. Minato scolded.

"Porn?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! Kakashi's such a pervert! All he does is read porn and hit on people!" Naruto shouted.

"But, what's porn?" Kakashi and Minato stared at me and Naruto burst out laughing.

"How can you not know what porn is?!" I blushed brightly and looked down; Kakashi scooted closer to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"You know," he said lifting my head up, "you're really cute when you blush."

"P-please stop." I whispered weakly as Kakashi started leaning down.

"What the hell are you doing to Sasuke!?" Naruto screamed at Kakashi.

"I told you to leave him alone." Mr. Minato pulled Kakashi away from me. "Sasuke, why don't you and Naruto go up to his room?"

"Yes sir." I said taking Naruto's hand and leading him upstairs to his room.

"Why did dad want us to leave?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

"What was Kakashi doing when you told him to stop?"

"I-I don't really kn-know," I started blushing, "h-he was le-leaning down towards m-me and he was r-really close to m-me."

"That pervert was trying to kiss you!" I flinched at his yell.

"N-Naruto, please s-stop yelling. I doubt th-that he was r-really going t-to k-kiss me." (Anyone else think Sasuke's acting like Hinata... Oh great idea) I blushed brightly; Naruto yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah." I went to Naruto's dresser and pulled his pajamas out. I helped him change his shirt and turned around while he changed his pants. I then helped him get into his bed. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." He grinned; I went downstairs to ask Mr. Minato where I was supposed to sleep. When I got to the kitchen I heard him talking to Kakashi.

"I don't get what you're so worked up about." Kakashi stated.

"He was a slave! He was most likely forced to sleep with men and you're trying to get in his pants!" Mr. Minato yelled

'So Kakashi only wants to fuck me.' (Who hates Kakashi?)

"He's cute, but he's here to take care of Naruto. Besides Naruto really seems to like him and I would never do that to him." Kakashi said.

'So he really cares about his brother.' I walk into the kitchen and both Kakashi and Mr. Minato looked at me. "N-Naruto went to bed and I-I came to a-ask where I'll be s-sleeping." I stuttered, blushing at the way they were just staring at me.

"Come on I'll show you." Mr. Minato said. I followed him to a room towards the end of the upstairs hall and on the opposite side as Naruto's. "My room is right across the hall and Kakashi's is right next to yours." He pointed the rooms out and then smiled at me opening the door. The room had a dresser, night stand, and a huge bed. "We'll go shopping in the morning, okay?" I nodded and he left. I crawled into the bed leaving the door open.

"Aren't you gonna change first?" Kakashi asked, I had forgotten he was there.

"I d-don't have a-any other c-clothes." I stammered, blushing brightly.

"Hang on a minute." Kakashi left and came back a few seconds later with a shirt. "Here, put this on and I'll wash your clothes for you." (Aww. Isn't Kakashi sweet?) I nodded, taking the shirt, and he walked out, shutting the door. I quickly changed into the shirt; it covered me to my knees. I opened the door and handed Kakashi my clothes, blushing when he stared at me. "I need your boxers to." (PEDOPHILE!) I blushed brighter than I had all day and hid behind the door so he didn't see.

"I don't h-have b-boxers we w-weren't allowed to w-wear underwear."

"I'll put your clothes on the nightstand when they're done." I started to shut the door. "Goodnight." He said and turned to leave.

"Goodnight." I whispered back, quickly shutting the door and crawling into the bed.

Any Ideas for Future chapters?


	5. Chapters 10-12 (combined)

Slave Sasuke Chapts. 10-12

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

I woke up and was about to get dressed when someone knocked and cracked the door. It was Kakashi.

"Hey, you're awake." He said smiling. "I was just comming to wake you up. Anyway, you should go take a shower before you get dressed." He got to the door and turned back. "By the way, you look really cute." He left shutting the door.

I grabbed my clothes, seeing a clean pair of boxers with them (Where the hell did he find boxers that fit Sasuke?), and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then dried off and got dressed. I folded the shirt Kakashi gave me and set it back in my room on the bed. I went down to the kitchen and saw everyone eating, I stood in the doorway waiting to be noticed and told what to do. Kakashi was the one that noticed me.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said, "come eat." I did as he said.

"We'll be going after breakfast." Mr. Minato said.

"Yeah and my friends are gonna meet us there so you'll get to meet them." Naruto yelled.

"O-okay." I muttered; the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mr. Minato answered the phone. "Okay I'll be there soon." He hung up. "I have to go to work. Here, Kakashi, you take them." He handed Kakashi a card and left.

"Alright let's go, Sasuke get your shoes on." Kakashi said.

"I don't have shoes." I mumbled, Kakashi looked at me making me blush. (I love making Sasuke blush... In fact in my mind he puts tomatoes to shame everytime he blushes.)

"Help Naruto into my car then come back inside, okay?" I nodded grabbing Naruto's hand and helping him into the backseat.

I walked back inside to see Kakashi holding socks and an old pair of shoes. He had me sit in a chair in the kitchen and pull on the socks and shoes, I looked up at Kakashi blushing, when they were on.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I d-don't know how t-to t-tie shoes." He just smiled and crouched in front of me tieing them. (Awwww, Kakashi is soooo sweet.)

**(For those who have been reading. This is Nu!)** (Imaginary Cookies for the first person to get the reference)

"Alright, I guess our first stop will be for shoes, then we can get you some clothes. I smiled and nodded; I'm really starting to like Kakashi, he's really nice to me.

Kakashi and I walked out to the car. I was gonna sit in back withNaruto when Kakashi opened the passenger door for me; I climbed in blushing and buckled my seat belt.

'I wonder why I keep blushing around him. Mr. Minato and Naruto don't make me blush as much as him.' I thought staring at Kakashi the whole way to the mall. He did catch me staring a few times making me turn away blushing.

I helped Naruto out of Kakashi's car and held his hand, following closely behind Kakashi. We finally arrived where we were supposed to meet Naruto's friends, there was a huge group waiting for us.

"Hey, Naruto!" Someone yelled walking over to us, I had to let go of Naruto's hand when he hugged him. The guy had wild brown hair, and was wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans. I hid behind Kakashi, suddenly very nervous to meet Naruto's friends. "Hey, Kakashi." The stranger grinned. "Who're you?" He asked noticing me.

"This is Sasuke." Kakashi said pushing me forward; the whole group looked at me making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

(I'm not going to describe everyone because it will take too long so just imagine everyone in normal clothes with the same colors/styles as pre-Shippuden. Keep in mind I may describe them later or I might not.)

"I'm Kiba." One of the group finally said pulling me towards the others and introduced me to everyone. "This is Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kabuto, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Shino, Choji, and Hinata." Everyone smiled and said hi when they were introduced except for one of the girls.

"I-it's nice to meet a-all of you." I stuttered shyly and tried to hide behind Kakashi again but he put his hands on my shoulders keeping me in front of him. When I looked at everyone again I noticed the girl that didn't smile glaring at me before she turned and walked away.

"Ignore Hinata she's just a bitch." Kiba said.

The boy with long brown hair walked over to us. "I don't think any of us really like my cousin. She's too much of a spoiled brat." He said smiling at me.

"She's not that bad!" Naruto shouted getting shushed by most of the group.

"You didn't see the glare she gave Sasuke." The girl's cousin shot back, I think his name was Neji. Everyone else started crowding around me and talking all at once making me nervous.

Kakashi looked down at me and smiled when I grabbed his arm tightly making me blush and try to move away. He put his arm around me and pulled me back to his side. "Sorry but I have to take Sasuke clothes shopping." He said making everyone quiet down. "We'll meet at the ice-cream shop in an hour." Everyone agreed and Kakashi lead me away as the group broke apart.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled barely loud enough to be heard.

"We are going to get you new shoes." He pointed to a store and when we walked in I saw there was nothing but shoes in it. He walked up to a guy putting more shoes on a shelf. "Excuse me but could you size his feet?" The man looked from Kakashi to me and nodded.

"Sit down and take your shoe off." The man said pointing to a little bench. He picked up this weird looking thing and had me put my foot on it. "You're a seven." He went back to shelving the shoes.

"Go find a shoe you like and I'll see if they have your size." I nodded and walked around looking at the shoes. I saw a pair that looked like they would go half way up my shins.

"I like these." I mumbled holding one up for Kakashi to see. He looked at the boxes and pulled one out.

"Try them on." I did as he said and he tied them for me. "How do they feel? Not too tight or anything?" I shook my head and put my borrowed shoes back on while Kakashi paid for the new ones.

**(This one was getting a bit long so I decided to cut it off about half way through 12)**

**Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to happen but be warned it may take a while because I do have a few more chapters written out.**


	6. AN: Help

_**I need help.**_

I know we're technically not supposed to do this and I'm sorry it's not an actual update but I was wondering if I should continue this story as is. To me Minato buying a slave to look after his blind son doesn't make sense and I know that I only put that in because I forgot my original idea. So I would like for my readers to let me know if I should keep the story the way it is, should I change the reason Minato bought Sasuke (I have a much better reason in mind than the other), Or should I do a somewhat complete rewrite and not have Naruto blind, Or if my readers would like I can continue the stories as is and post a separate story of the parts I would rewrite of each of the choices.

Also, on an unrelated note, if you have any ideas for this story or any of my other ones I would love to hear them.


End file.
